Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector to be connected to an object apparatus, a data processing apparatus for processing a signal inputted to a signal line, and a network apparatus constituted by a plurality of equipments connected.
Description of the Prior Art
Recently a network system capable of sharing an information signal has been suggested.
The network system, for example, employs a ring topology where a plurality of equipments are connected so that an input/output signal is in a single ring shape. Here, the ring topology represents a form or configuration of a network connection. The network system of this ring topology, in general, is a network system where equipments connected to the network, i.e., so-called nodes carry out a signal transmission and reception in a ring shape.
For example, in a network system of the aforementioned ring topology, as shown in FIG. 1, nodes serving as communication equipment are inserted/connected to the network so that a signal is transmitted and received in a ring shape between communication equipment serving as nodes.
Here, if a signal is passed between a node 101 and a node 103, a signal transmitted from the node 101 goes via a node 102 to the node 103. The signal processed by the node 103 goes vgia a node 104 to be received by the node 101.
Each of the aforementioned nodes has an input block and an output block for passing a signal. Each of the nodes receives a signal through the input block, process the signal in its own processing circuit, and outputs the signal from the output block. Among signals inputted to a node, there is such a signal that is outputted without being processed in that node.
Now, in the network system 100 employing the aforementioned ring topology, if one of the nodes is removed from the network, the input and the output in this node are left unconnected, and a signal cannot be transferred. Accordingly, it is necessary to make a connection for the removed node.
For example, as shown in FIG. 2, suppose the node 101 is removed. A signal to the other nodes 102, 103, and 104 are not connected and these nodes cannot operate. In this case, as shown in FIG. 3, a connection should be made between the node 104 the node 102 by some means.
The same applies to a data processing apparatus such as a computer serving as the aforementioned node. For example, as shown in FIG. 4, a data processing apparatus is constituted by a plurality of connectors 107, 108, 109, 110, and 111 which are arranged in series on a back plane substrate 106 constituting a back plane as an internal bus, and which are used for connection of an object apparatus to be connected such as I/O (input/output) card 105.
In the aforementioned data processing apparatus, a signal inputted is transmitted in one direction between the plurality of connectors 107, 108, 109, 110, and 111 which are connected in series on the back plane substrate 106. For example, in the connector 111, the signal is outputted via the I/O card 105 connected.
For example, when the aforementioned data processing apparatus is connected to a network using a ring topology, in order to maintain a ring connection in the entire network, even if an I/O card is mounted on the data processing apparatus, an I/O signal should be taken into the I/O card. However, with a conventional connector, it is impossible to cut off an electrical connection and simultaneously take the I/O signal into the I/O card. Accordingly, with a conventional connector, it is impossible to insert or remove an I/O card while maintaining a ring topology.
Moreover, among connectors, there is such a connector that is constituted to cut off an electrical connection on the back plane and to be short-circuited by an adapter or the like. FIG. 5 to FIG. 7 show such examples.
FIG. 5 shows a specific example of the back plane substrate 106 on which the plurality of connectors 107, 108, 109, 119, and 111 are connected in series. Here, on the back plane substrate 106, the plurality of connectors 107, 108, 109, 110, and 111 are connected in series by six signal lines 112 In a case of a conventional connector, connection means 120 to be inserted/connected to respective signal lines is normally constituted so as to cut off an electrical connection. More specifically, the connection means 120 is constituted by terminal members 118 and 119 which are arranged apart when no I/O card is inserted, thus cutting off the electrical connection.
Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 6, in a conventional connector, a signal inputted is outputted via an I/O card 105 inserted and adapters 113, 114, 115, and 116. For example, the I/O card 105 inserted to the connector 111 processes in a processing circuit 117 a signal inputted via the connector 111, or outputs the signal as it is via the connector 111 without processing the signal. Moreover, the adapters 113, 114, 115, and 116 shortcut an input and output of the respective connectors 107, 108, 109, 110, and 111 so that a signal inputted is outputted as it is.
In other words, when the I/O card 105 or the adapters 113, 114, 115, and 116 are not inserted, the connectors 107, 108, 109, 110, and 111 cannot output a signal inputted. For example, as shown in FIG. 7, if no I/O card or adapter is inserted to the connectors 107, 108, 109, and 110, no signal is inputted to the I/O card 105 inserted into the connector 111.
Moreover, in a network system using a ring topology in which a data processing apparatus having a back plane of the aforementioned configuration is involved as a node, if a signal is cut off in the node as has been described above, it is impossible to maintain a ring connection in the network as a whole.
However, it is not desirable to insert an adapter for short-circuiting into all the empty connectors having no I/O card or the like.